25 Days of Drabble
by supergirl02
Summary: REPOST, for 25 days you sent me pairings and prompts and I posted a drabble based on it! Fandoms include: NCIS, Glee, Criminal Minds, CSI:NY, Numbers, Supernatural, The Unit, and NCIS: LA!
1. Day 1: NCIS

**25 Days Of Drabble**

**A/N: **So, this is a repost. This story was taken down by the admin because my first chapter was a author's note giving an explanation and guidelines.

**A/N2: ** Quick recap as to what this is, I posted a chapter a day for 25 days. I asked you guys for you prompts and pairings and then I wrote a drabble based on it. This is what once was...hope you all like it again! :)

_**DAY 1**_

_**FOR**_**: **sunshine21409

_**PROMPT:**_ Tony/Gibbs, Father/Son, Worry

_**OoOoOoOo**_

I watch him sitting with Abby, laughing. He looks fine but I know better. He's hurting right now. Oh, I know it's not a physical hurt but I also know that sometimes an emotional hurt can hurt so much worse. I wish I could make it better but if there's one thing I know about this man, it's that he'll hide his pain from me.

He doesn't mean anything by it. He thinks he's protecting me, that it's his job to take care of me not vice versa. That's not true though. I'll always worry. Which is why tonight I'll make sure there's a piece of steak unfrozen so he can cook it just the way he likes it. I'll cook some potatoes and cheesy noodles and buy his favorite beer.

"You ready," The voice next to my ear startled me out of my musings. I can see the amusement on his face.

"Just gave me a heart attack why don't you." I gasp.

The smirk on his face lets me know that I may have been a bit more high pitch then I would ever admit to. I hate when he does that!

"Let's go home," He tugged on my arm to get me moving and couldn't help buy make a face. He gave me a look, "What?"

"You make steak, I'll make sides," I inform him waving goodbye to Abby and grabbing my bag. "And can we stop at the store first? I want to pick up some beer and popcorn."

"Sure," He replied like I knew he would. He'd never admit but he finds it hard to tell me no.

As we walk towards the car he pulls me in close. "You shouldn't worry about me."

"I know." I tell him.

"Tony," He says warningly.

"Dad," I say back in the same tone. I smile up at him. "I'm your son, it's my job to worry."

He says nothing because he knows I'm right. We worry about each other. I worry about my dad and my dad worries about me. It's how it works.


	2. Day 2: Criminal Minds

_**DAY 2**_

_**FOR**_**: **Crazy-Kiracat39

_**PROMPT:**_ Reid/Rossi, Nephew/Uncle, New Experience

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"How you doing kiddo?" David Rossi asked the man he considered his nephew.

"Better zio," Spencer Reid blinked up from the couch.

"Well, your fever is definitely down," Rossi soothed with a small smile, "Migraine?"

"Down to a mild headache, promise," Reid reassured the older man.

"Good," Rossi nodded. "Now, we're gonna sit you up slowly so you can eat, ok?"

Reid hummed his agreement and was stunned when Rossi all but lifted him into a sitting position. He blinked until his vision cleared and then accepted the glass of water his Uncle was holding out to him.

"Thanks," He took a small sip.

"Sit all the way back nipote," Rossi urged and once the younger man complied he put a lap tray containing some soup, crackers, and toast over Reid's legs.

"I don't know if I can eat all that." Reid eyed the food warily.

"Eat what you can kiddo, don't make yourself sick." Rossi assured him. "Do you need help?"

Reid answered by picked up his spoon and starting to eat.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It didn't take very long for Reid to eat half the soup he'd been served and some crackers. Lettings out a grimace as his headache started to come back he wasn't surprised when the tray was moved and some medication was put in his hands.

"I'm ok," He tried to reason.

"Take them Spencer," Rossi ordered gently. "They're just the migraine meds the doctor ordered. You can take another small nap and then you can get up to shower before supper."

"Ok," Reid said softly, taking the meds. He was stunned once again when Rossi all but lifted him to help him lay down.

"Sleep nipote, I'll be right here when you wake up," Rossi promised.

As Reid's eyes shut once again he thought about how wonderful it felt to be taken care of. It was a wonderful new experience for the younger man.

Beside him Rossi was thinking of how the new experience it was for him to take care of someone. And how he wouldn't change it for the world.

_**WRITTEN: **_12/3/12


	3. Day 3: Supernatural

**_DAY 3_**

_**FOR**_**: **wandamarie

_**PROMPT:**_ Dean and Sam/Bobby, Nephew/Uncle, worry after their dad dies

_**OoOoOoOo**_

The words _"Dean's gonna need a new trunk"_ vibrate in Bobby Singer's head. Sam Winchester, the younger of the two brothers, had sounded so void of emotions when he'd said them it made his stomach clench.

He'd gone outside after he heard Dean, the older of the two brothers, come inside and go upstairs to find the almost impala's trunk smashed in, a tire iron laying on the ground. He picked up the offending item and threw it in the garbage before going to work on removing the trunk.

It took him a little longer than normal with all the damage done. He was gonna have to call some other shops to find another trunk but it didn't matter. If he didn't have to make the calls he'd have lied if it meant keeping the boys closer to him for a while longer.

With a sigh he washed up and went upstairs to check on the brothers. He smiled as he found them both sleeping. Sam all but cuddled into his big brother's side.

He covered them up, knowing the younger man would get cold and didn't want him to disturb his older brother's rest.

"Uncle Bobby," Dean murmured drowsily as the blanket fell around him.

"Rest boy," Bobby soothed gruffly, "I'll keep watch."

"M'kay," Dean sighed, falling into his first deep sleep since his dad had died.

Bobby grabbed a book and settled on the lone chair in the room to watch over the boys who had long ago become his surrogate nephews. They had a lot of healing still to do and he would be there for them every step of the way.


	4. Day 4: NCIS

_**DAY 4**_

_**FOR**_**: **Midlo

_**PROMPT:**_ Tony/Gibbs, father/Son, Anything

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Come on old man, show me what you got," Tony Gibbs, known as Tony DiNozzo to his coworkers, teased the man he called dad.

"Keep it up baby boy," Leroy Jethro Gibbs warned teasingly back with a raised eyebrow. He dribbled the basketball and took a step backwards. "If I win, you have to do dishes for a week."

"Fine, but _when_ I win, you have to watch a Bond movie with me every night with me for a week." Tony shoots back. He bounces gently on his feet, ready to move the instant his dad decides which directions he's going to try and go.

They're an odd couple, this father and son. At first glance you can instantly tell Tony is not Gibbs biological child. Yet after watching them for a moment you can't help but wonder if maybe the boy just doesn't heavily favor his mother?

Truth is Tony didn't even know Gibbs until they met while he was working as a Detective and a case entwined their paths. When the case wrapped up Tony began to work for the form Marine Gunnery Sergeant and a few years later, through an adult adoption, was legally his son.

Tony had been a child without a parent. Gibbs had been a parent without a child. In finding each other they had helped one another heal.

"Abby's talking to that guy again," Tony frowned, looking over his dad's shoulder.

"What," Gibbs straightened up and turned his head slightly when he felt the ball moving away from his hand, "Hey!"

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Tony laughed, performing a perfect layup.

"I can't believe you cheated." Gibbs stated. "I should make you do the dishes anyways."

"What would Abby be doing here without calling us first?" Tony asked, still laughing. He didn't notice his dad stalking up to him.

"See if this cools you off chuckles." Gibbs dumped his water bottle over Tony's head.

"Da-ad!" Tony yelped. He shook his head, sending water flying. He glared at the older man. "That's it, it's on."

A short ways from them an older couple watched father and son chase each other, laughing and having a good time. It was always nice to see family getting along.


	5. Day 5: NCIS and NCIS LA

_**DAY 5**_

_**FOR**_**: **Fanfic Reader

_**PROMPT:**_ Callen/Gibbs, father/Son, Bonding

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"You gonna help me or just sit there?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sit here," G Callen answered, staring at the man dubiously.

"Callen, get over here," Gibbs answered with a shake of his head.

"If I mess up, you're gonna hell and smack me upside the head." Callen disagreed, standing his ground.

"Then don't mess up son." Gibbs smirked. "Not get over here."

With an eye roll Callen walked over to the man he who was more than just a friend and mentor; he was the father figure he'd never had before.

"Fine but don't blame me..." He started.

"Callen, breathe," Gibbs soothed gruffly. "Remember, sand with the grain...there ya go."

Callen copied the older man's movements slowly. He gained confidence as he went along, soothed by Gibbs nods of approval.

Neither man were big talkers but that was ok. It wasn't about talking for them. It was about spending some time together to bond. To simply know that the other was ok and there.

For Callen it was simply knowing that he had the opportunity to talk should he want to. He knew that his 'dad' would never turn him away.

For Gibbs it was knowing that his 'son' was alive and well. That the boy took chances was well known. The bonding time was just a bonus.


	6. Day 6: NCIS and Supernatural

DAY 6

_**FOR:**_ Poohbear123

_**PROMPT:**_ Tony/Gibbs, Father/Son, Dean/Sam, De-aged

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"The red ranger was the leader first," Sam Winchester protested in disgusted. "He should have stayed the leader."

"Your delusional," Tony Gibbs protested back, "Tommy is such a better leader!"

"He was a bad guy in the beginning!" Sam argued.

"Ok, first he was being controlled," Tony rolled his eyes, looking away from the television for the first time. "And second, he managed to fight it in the end!"

"No, the other power rangers managed to fight it in the end." Sam informed him, turning from the television himself to glare at the older boy.

"Yeah, well you're…" Tony started.

"Thant's enough," A voice boomed from behind him.

The two boys looked behind them sheepishly, having forgotten the elder Gibbs, One Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was on the couch.

"Sorry," They apologized at the same time.

Before anything else could be said the front door opened and Sam was on his feet, running. Gibbs smiled slightly at hearing the young boys exclaimed 'Dean'. Moments later the older Winchester brother came into the living room holding his younger brother.

"Sammy, why don't you and Tony go outside and get some energy out." Dean looked at his baby brother sternly. "I wasn't asking Sam."

As soon as the boys are outside Gibbs turns to Dean, "Well?"

"Our Uncle Bobby coming down to help," Dean started to explain, sitting on the couch, head leaned back. "We're pretty sure it's the vase that has the de-aging curse on it cuz it's the only thing Sammy and Tony touched."

Gibbs sighed, "How long are they gonna be….them?"

"Kids?" Dean asked with a smirk. "HEY! What the hell?!"

He rubbed the back of his head and glared at the older man.

"My grown up son is now ten years old," Gibbs wasn't affected by the look. "I want him back."

"Bobby'll be here in two days." Dean grumbled. "So three more days tops. In the mean time, enjoy it."

The two men sat side by side quietly. _Enjoy it_. In some ways it would be so nice to but in others…well….normal would be great too.


	7. Day 7: Numb3rs

_**DAY 7**_

_**FOR**_**: **Guest Reader 1

_**PROMPT:**_ Charlie/David, Big/Little brother, comfort after Don gets shot

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Charlie," I step cautiously into the meeting room. "How you holding up kid?"

"Donnie's heart stopped," Charlie Eppes, Professor and FBI Consultant, answered, his voice catching slightly.

"They got it beating again Charlie." I try to soothe.

"He may not make it." Charlie disagreed.

Finally he turned to look at me and I'm only slightly shocked at what I see. He's crying, yes, but he's mad. Most people see him as Don Eppes, the bad-ass FBI Agent's, little brother who needs protecting. To a certain extent they're right. Charlie lives in a world of numbers and Don helps to make sure he stays safe. Any who cause him harm or allow harm to come to him will be ended.

Over the years it's a stance I've taken too. For this bright young man I would destroy the whole world if I had too. And for a moment I hate Don with a passion. In this moment he's the one who has hurt Charlie the most.

I push the thought away as quickly as it came. It wasn't fair to Charlie...or Don. No, right now Charlie didn't need me in protective mode, besides, Don was always better at that. I needed to be the comforter.

"Hey, look at me..._look_ _at me_ Charlie," I demand, waiting for him to do so. "Don is going to be fine. He'll wake up because he knows you and your dad need him."

"Promise?" Charlie pleads, sounding so much like a five year old it breaks my heart.

"I promise," I reply, silently daring Don to prove me wrong.

The words are barely out of my mouth before Charlie's in my arms, sobbing. I don't bother to push him away. He needs me. And I'll be here as long as it takes.


	8. Day 8: Glee

**_DAY 8_**

_**FOR:**_ Cascade Waters

_**PROMPT:**_ Finn/Burt, Glee, "I came to bring you home"

_**A/N:**_Takes place after Ep Theatricality - Season 1, Episode 20

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"B-Burt," Finn Hudson froze at the sight of his future step-dad, "What are you doing here?"

Burt Hummel stared at the teenager, taking in the posture and the sad look on his face. "I came to bring you home."

"But I-I thought…" Finn's voice trailed off. He looked around nervously, his eyes never once meeting the older man's.

"Sit down kid." Burt ordered firmly, gesturing towards a patio chair.

Through a window he can see his son's friend, Artie Abrams, peaking at them. Realizing he was caught Artie gave an embarrassed grin before wheeling away. Burt shook his head slightly but not able to fault the teen. He was simply glad his son and future step-son had such good friends as to give the other boy a place to stay for a few days.

Burt refocused his attention on the nervous teen who was sitting before him. He sat down across from Finn.

"Look son," He stated in his normal gruff yet gentle manner, "I'm not happy with the word you used. And I'm telling you right now, that word will not be tolerated again in any manner towards anyone."

"Burt, I swear, I didn't mean to," Finn looked up at him, his eyes pleading.

"But you did say and you meant it." Burt continued. "I've talked with your mom and she's agreed with me on this Finn. If any form of the word fag comes out of your mouth again you will be grounded for two months plus an extra month for every time you say it and your mom says to remind you she still has the hot sauce."

Finn flinched when he heard the word again and winces with this mom's threat. He knows all too well she's serious.

"I'm proud of you for sticking up for Kurt son." Burt informs him and Finn's head snaps up. "He told us all about it. He even helped clean out the office which you will fix up and use until we can find a bigger place."

"I can do that," Finn will never admit to the tears that fell.

"Then let's go home." Burt stands and pulled Finn into a short hug before leading the way to the car. There's still healing to be done but with Finn home at least it can begin.


	9. Day 9: CSI: NY

_**DAY 9**_

_**FOR**_**: **chinapps22

_**PROMPT:**_ Danny/Mac, Father/Son, Danny gets hurt on job and Mac is there for him.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

I'm not sure I'll ever forget the look on his face when he first saw me. It's a mixture of relief that I'm still alive and on my feet and terror that I was hurt. I know this is gonna sound weird but...it made me feel good, ya know?

Not because I'd scared him! But because he cared. He stayed with me both days I was in the hospital which was really nice since I really, really hate hospital. Since Louie, it's been an almost phobia of the place.

The entire time though, this man who had started off as just my boss but had morphed into the one I call dad, stayed with me; took care of me. He smuggled food in and brought me some magazines I could read.

When the doctor released me I thought I was going to my place but nope, dad took me back to his place, told me I was staying in "my" room. I thought he was just joking to be honest, I mean, I'd stayed in the guest room before but well...

The room was transformed! It was totally set up the way I would have decorated it. It was like coming home for the first time. I had nightmares that first night and I worried about waking him but when I opened I my eyes I saw that he had never left.

"You don't have to stay Mac," I tried to tell him.

"Go back to bed Danny," He ordered instead.

I fell asleep to him sitting by my bed. The next morning I woke up to him sitting there too. I blushed brightly but he didn't even seem to notice. Then he helped me up and to get dressed. Damn cast on my arm made me a little lop sided.

He cooked for me and made sure I took my meds, pain meds included. It was nice to realize he was there for me. I wouldn't trade it for the world.


	10. Day 10: Numb3rs

**_DAY 10_**

_**FOR**_**: **UNoULuvMe

_**PROMPT:**_ Charlie/Don, little/big brother, an upset Charlie plops in Don's lap in front of the team

_**A/N:**_Not for long, you dweeb! Just remember what they say about payback!

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"So what do you want to do Don?" FBI Agent David Sinclair asked his unit lead, Don Eppes.

Don looked up from where he was sitting, "Put out a BOLO on both cars, see if we get a hit. Talk to trace and see if they got anything."

"Is Charlie coming in?" Megan Reeves asked from where she was sitting.

"He should..." Don started.

"Speak of the devil," Colby Granger nodded towards the meeting room door where Don's younger brother, Mathematician, Professor Charles Eppes, was standing.

"Hey Charlie," David greeted with a small smile. "Did you get the files we sent over?"

"Yeah," Charlie answered quietly, his head down.

"Charlie," Megan called out softly, "Are you ok?"

Charlie nodded, still not looking up. The team of FBI Agents shared a worried look before Don, ever the protective older brother asked his own questions.

"Chuck, what's going on?" He started. "Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

"No," Charlie replied, walking quickly to his older brother's side.

Don had yet to get up, knowing that his baby brother needed time to get his thoughts together. Going to him would only get him to shut down and that would get them no answers.

"Donnie," Charlie looked at his brother through his lashes, tears making his eyes shine brightly.

"Charlie," Don's voice was softer then his team had ever heard it. "What's the matter buddy?"

Before Don could react, Charlie plopped down in his lap much like he had when he was younger. The shock on Don's face was echoed by his team.

"David, take Colby and see if you can't find someone who knows our victim." Don ordered quietly, tucking his brother under his chin. "Megan, can you get a profile started."

The trio nodded and got up, each taking a moment to peak back at the sight of their hard-ass boss holding his baby brother and trying to stop the flow of tears.


End file.
